roxelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoxelxSorku
Hey! If your on my page or anything let me know put something on my talk page. hey you told me to come here so i'm here! Kalafyre Nay (talk) 14:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there I always find things that need help, so here I am. :) Even though I have pretty much no idea what anything is, I came anyway. I'll be like a less boring version of a live conversation with Community Central or something. There are some things I don't know how to do, but I'm sure I'll find out how sometime. I always like meeting new people so: HIIIII! :D ~Scipy Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 16:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, whatever you need help with, let me know. Awesome pictures :) Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 19:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Np. :) Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 19:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, maybe I will. I made some IZ fanart. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 23:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course. What do you need me to do to help you? Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 18:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll write a paragraph when I get back. BRB :P Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 18:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I read it. It's great! :) Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 13:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) GIR Info GIR is a crazy silver robot. He was built of old parts in the garbage by the Tallest. Before Zim went on his mission, he was given to him as a Standard Information Retreval unit (SIR). However, his name starts with a G. The G could possibly stand for garbage. While he and Zim were flying to Irk, he sang the doom song. He likes waffles, tacos, and many other Earth foods. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 13:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) It's no problem. :) Very easy information to think of. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 18:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Offer Hello! ^^ I've recently been trying to edit more on two of the three wikis I've founded. I have recently asked this same offer to the members of my other wiki, and I would like to give it to you. I undestand if you say no, but anyway, here's there blog I wrote on there: I have been a founder of three wikis, as you may not know, but those who do know about my creatoins, as I wil call them here for no specific reason, know I have been on SMLNGTBPMNFVG Wiki, and also here. I'd assume you'd be wondering Where's the third? It has not been very active lately, but soon it will be ready. Now, as most people would, I asume you have questions. Can I create an OC? Of course you can! I've tried my best for freedom, but all fanfiction shall be kept as a blog, or otherwise roleplaying on the talk pages. This roleplaying style is preferd to be same as that of NightClan Roleplaying Wiki. Can I Create a page? Perhaps....If you ask me first. Or, if you see red links, you may create the page for the link. If unfirmiliar with the term of that red link, you may leave the page creating to me or ask me. It is strongly accepted that you add any categorie you feel are nessecary. What is it like? Comments have been disbabled on articles but everything else is enabled. Achievements still need photos and any user is alowed to contribute, unless they are vandalizing or not alowed by Wikia. But how would they be tere in the first place? XD Chat is definitley alowed. You may recive a message about editing your userpage. The limit is PG-13. Are there requirements for becoming staff? Staff are promoted after A: Showing clear understanding of the rules and terms, making at least 30 edits, and being friendly, B: Demonstarting the ability to use Source mode, know what categories are necessary, use capitals properly unless using al caps to be funny, and showing knowledge of the rating systemand and how to use it, making colorful userboxes and templetes from memory, and making at least 50 edits for proof of these abilities, or C: Demonstrating clear prophecy finding and translating Can I be linked? If I didn't show you where it was, how would this blog be useful. I'll link you right now! http://scipyterms.wikia.com/wiki/Scipy%27s_Terms_Wiki I have offered to become in an aliance with this wiki, as well as any other personal wikis or wikis you have founded. Currently, my other two wikis are the only ones in this aliance. And, as always, you won't know who I am without the thing known as a sigature. I am Invader Scipy, signing my signature and waiting to see if you reply. I hope you have a nice day. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 20:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh hiii How do you... do this... again... *BOOM!* (talk) 20:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool! The icy wind whispers"Are you my friend?" Cool :D By the way, nice avatar. The icy wind whispers"Are you my friend?" ROXEL! :DDD You don't know how happy I am to see you. IZSF chat is CRAZY. I can't even type properly. Swearing, people I don't even know, it's... Nevermind. *hugs* "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) It's all so crazy. I'm happy we exist. And this place exists :) That's good to hear. :) You must be a pretty big ZADR fan. I like it too. I'm going to school once Semptember starts. "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) That's really cool! I like how it's like a .gif and sparkly and stuff. :D "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) You're Welcome. :) Is there anything I should edit here? "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) 18:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll look at some pages and do a spellcheck soon. How's your day going? "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) Good is good to hear. :) My day is good, I guess. "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) Okay. Interesting. :) "You just had to hit the pie in the face button!" "I thought it would go they other way!" "Just use the instruction manual." (talk) 18:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction Hiii. I wrote some fanfiction, and I was wondering if I could post it here in a blog post. It's Invader Zim, and it has one of my OCs, and a little bit of ZADR at the end. [[User:Invader Scipy|'S-U-G-A-R']]Jump into your racing car![[User blog:Invader Scipy|'It's a SUGAR RUSH!']] Okay [[User:Invader Scipy|'S-U-G-A-R']]Jump into your racing car![[User blog:Invader Scipy|'It's a SUGAR RUSH!']] That's cool! :D I forgot to post my fanfiction.. [[User:Invader Scipy|'S-U-G-A-R']]Jump into your racing car![[User blog:Invader Scipy|'It's a SUGAR RUSH!']]